This Isn't Love
by snoopydoodles17
Summary: Daniel has died at the hands of Cora. Regina must marry the king, she has no choice. This is a story of her life, through the horrible nights at the king's palace, to the horrible memories she has to live with. We see her transition from a young, innocent girl, to a dark, evil queen.
1. Chapter 1- Horrible Memories

**Hello all! This is somewhat a spin-off of "All Of My Love Is Back."...sort of. **

**This new story is showing the death of Daniel, and Regina's new life with the king. Her new life as a queen, as a stepmother, and as a mistreated wife.**

**I will still also be writing my other story, to those of who may read it. No worries :)**

**Happy reading, and remember to leave reviews on how you like it!**

**Thanks,**

**G.**

* * *

"Meet me in the stables at dark." I wrote down onto a note. I folded it up and stuck it where Daniel would see it.

I waited around until it got dark, then walked to the stables.

"Daniel!" I said excitedly, I always was happy to see him.

"Hello beautiful." He reached down and kissed me on the lips.

"I have something to tell you..." I said.

"That's great, but wait." He reached in his pocket and fumbled around a little bit. Then he pulled his hand out and showed me a ring, "Regina, will you marry me?"

I immediately started crying, "Of course!"

He put the ring on my finger and stood up, then he kissed me again.

"Regina!" A woman's voice surprised us.

I turned around and saw her, "Mother?" I said, scared as to what she would do.

She never liked Daniel, to her he was just a filthy stable boy who didn't have much of a future.

"What are you doing?" She asked, walking slowly towards us.

"I...I..." I stuttered, I didn't know what to tell her.

"Go home. Now." Cora demanded.

"Yes mother." I lowered my head and walked with her. Before walking out of the building, I turned around and smiled at Daniel.

The next day my mother surprised me with a riding lesson, from Daniel of course.

"I feel guilty from last night." She said.

"Okay." I replied. I was getting dressed. I hid the ring in my pocket so my mother wouldn't see, but I was planning on putting it back on when I got to Daniel.

"Hello Regina, are you ready for your lesson today?" Daniel said, very professionally and like nothing had happened. I could hear the sarcasm in his voice, but my mother couldn't.

"Yes, I am." I smiled.

We rode together for a while, then we stopped to rest under a tree.

"You know, we can run away together. We can get married..." Daniel said.

"Yes." I said, holding his hands close to my face. Our foreheads were touching, we were studying each other's eyes.

"And…and we can start a family." He added.

Suddenly, I felt as if someone had tugged at my heart.

"Daniel, I...I never got to tell you last night what happened..."

"What was it?" He asked.

"I...I'm..."

"Oh my gosh! That girl! She's loose on her horse!" He looked behind me, watching the girl speed away.

"I have to help her." I ran and jumped onto my horse.

I raced after her, and finally caught up to her. "Grab my hand!" I shouted to her.

She looked at me nervously and reached her hand out to grab mine. I pulled her onto my saddle with me.

We came to a stop and we both got off.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, "You...you saved my life." She said.

"I'm just glad you're okay." I said, smiling at her. "Let's take you home."

* * *

I had taken the girl home, it turns out her father is the king, King Leopold. Oh and did I mention, he proposed to me? Freak. And to think that my mother accepted, without my say!

"Daniel!" I said, running in the door of the stables.

"Regina, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, but we have to run away sooner than I expected. The king proposed to me today, I have to leave." I said, with tears running down my face.

"We'll leave tonight." He gently placed his rough hand on my face and wiped my tears with his thumb, "What was it that you wanted to tell me, love?" He asked.

"I um-"

"Yes, we got that far already." He joked, "Can you tell me the rest?"

"Daniel I..." I just couldn't say it. I laid my head on his chest and started crying again.

He obviously saw that something was hurting me, but he didn't know what. He took the moment to lift my chin up and kiss me on the lips. It was a long kiss, it was so reassuring. His kisses always made me feel so protected, and loved...I knew I could trust him.

"You..." I heard a little girl's voice behind us. "You don't love my father…do you?"

"Snow!" I shouted, "What are you doing in here?"

She completely ignored my question and asked her own, "Who is this?" She asked through little whimpers.

"Snow...I can't...can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"No, why does she need to keep a secret?" Cora stepped in behind her.

"Mother! What are you doing here?!" I asked, tears were starting to well up in my eyes.

"You foolish girl. Snow, go." She said to the young girl.

"Mother, what are you going to do..."

"Nothing, sweetheart. I want to congratulate your new fiancée." She walked up to him, "I hope you know that she chose you over riches, that's why I really have to do this." She said to him.

"Do what?" Daniel asked.

"This." Cora plunged her fist into his chest and ripped his heart out. "Goodbye, stable boy." She said. She crushed his heart, letting the remains fall out of her hand.

"Mother!" I ran up to him, laying on the ground, "What did you do?!" I laid my head down on his chest and began to sob.

"You stupid girl, you should've known better. Power is all you need, love is weakness." Cora said, as heartlessly as I've ever heard.

I laid on him, crying the whole night. I never did go to sleep, there was no way I could.

"I'm sorry, Daniel." I rubbed his face, "You would've been the best father." I began sobbing again.

I laid one hand on my stomach, "I'm sorry, my baby..."

* * *

I was in my room, pacing around the floor. Some of my dresses were getting tight, I didn't know what to do. What was I going to tell the king? And more importantly, my mother?

"Regina," Cora knocked on my door.

"Come in, mother." I said, crossing my arms casually, trying to hide my little bulge.

"You're wedding is just tomorrow, don't you think you should maybe spend time with the king? Have dinner with him." Her eyes widened and she snapped her fingers, "I'll arrange the details myself. Be ready in thirty minutes." She walked out of my room and I began to get dressed.

I now had a plan, one that I didn't have to tell my mother that the stable boy was the father of my child.

* * *

"Hello, King Leopold." I bowed.

"You don't have to bow anymore." Snow said in a childish voice, "You're marrying him!" She was very giddy sounding, excited to have a mother in her life.

"She's right." Leopold said.

"I'm sorry." I looked down, embarrassed at what had just gone on.

"Dinner is being prepared by our finest chef." He said. "Snow, go ahead and go in so you can eat your meal. Your soon-to-be stepmother and I would like to be alone." He said.

"Yes father." Snow White did as she was told.

After a little while, dinner was served.

"May I treat you to our finest wine, Regina?" The servant said.

"Yes, please." I answered. He scooted the cup over toward me and was about to pour it in until I stopped him, "Oh, I don't want any at this moment, but can you leave it here please?"

"As you wish." The servant set the glass of wine down next to me and went about his business. I knew what I had to do next, the hardest part of it all.

"So, King Leopold, would you like a drink?" I said, as enticing and sweet as I could possibly sound.

He nodded his head and I poured him a full glass.

"I look forward to the new life we will have together." He said, taking a sip from his glass.

"As do I." I was lying through my teeth, but he didn't know it.

"Snow is looking very forward to having a mother again."

I smiled, but then I frowned, "What happened to her mother?" I asked.

"She just died, there was no certain reason." He took another swig, "I miss her dearly." He began to whine over his departed wife, I knew this would be one long marriage.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I said, again as sweet as possible.

He had finished his whole glass of wine in this short conversation, "Please," He scooted his cup to me again.

I poured him another full glass, knowing exactly what I was doing.

I began to talk more about his wife, wanting him to drink more and more until he was so drunk he wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow.

He finished his fifth glass and was really beginning to get drunk. But it wasn't enough- yet.

"How did you meet Queen Eva?" I asked, pouring him his sixth glass.

He began to ramble on about how they met…little did I care.

After another long hour of pouring wine and listening to him babble on, he was finally drunk enough to where I knew he wouldn't remember anything.

"What do you say…we go to a more private place." I said, cringing at this thought, but it was all a part of my plan.

He looked me in the eyes and got up, we went to his bed chamber.

* * *

The next morning I woke up in a different bed, one that I had found last night trying avoiding his drunken self. Nothing happened between us, but to him it did.

"Regina," Snow said, "It's your wedding day!" She gently shook me to wake me up.

I blinked a little and stretched out, "Guess so." I yawned.

"Aren't you as excited as I am? This will be a majestic day!" She said giddily.

"Yes, yes…now go get ready, okay? I have to also."

* * *

Our wedding went fine, horrible to me but to everyone else is was the best thing that happened to the kingdom since Snow's birth. A few weeks had gone by, and I quickly found out that living with him was going to be complete loneliness. By now, I was really starting to show, and decided now was the time to tell him I was pregnant.

"Leopold, I have news." I said.

"And what is this news?"

"I'm expecting a child."

He looked at me in my eyes, confused and worried. "We've only been married a few weeks and…"

"The night you were drunk…the night before our wedding." I said, once again lying.

"Oh my." He began to pace, "I can't have this. I can't live with this embarrassment."

"Embarrassment?" I was completely hurt, I thought he'd at least be okay with this.

"Yes an embarrassment!" He shouted, "You can't have this child." He said sternly.

I was taken aback from his comment. Who was he to say I couldn't have this child? It wasn't even his! But now I couldn't tell him that!

"What do you expect me to do? Beat myself?" I asked, still shocked at his words.

"You will have the child, but you will not leave the palace until it is born. You will give the baby away to someone else."

"To someone else? I would never…"

"You will!" He scolded.

Tears began to come to my eyes. I can't believe this, my plan had backfired. What was I going to do? I didn't want to give up my baby.

A little while later, Cora came to me, "You're such a foolish girl, Regina. You got pregnant? Really?!" She scolded me.

"I…it wasn't my fault. The king was drunk, like he is on most nights." I said.

"Well, you aren't keeping it anyways, so I'll take it."

"And what would you want with my child, mother?" I said, beginning to cry.

"Stop with the tears, I'm taking it because I don't want it going off to some other person who could possibly eat it or something." She said carelessly.

Little did she know, her words hurt me terribly. Eat it? We're talking about the precious child that I'm giving life to, and she's talking about someone eating it. This was horrible.

* * *

Months had gone by, and I was absolutely huge. The king was gone, as he was for most of my pregnancy. My mother and father would visit me every day, since I was still not allowed to leave the castle.

"Regina, you are getting bigger and bigger every day." My mother said, dry and coldhearted.

"I feel as though I'm going to pop." I replied.

"When was it again, that you know, you…" Cora started asking.

"It's been about forty weeks."

"I still can't believe it." She replied.

"Well, it's believable to me." I gently rubbed my belly, trying to get the pain to stop.

"Cora, please, let off of her." My father told her.

"Are you really taking her side? Really?" She replied to him.

"Not necessarily, but she doesn't need the stress and neither does the baby." Henry replied.

"Father…" I started.

"It's okay, Regina." He replied.

"What are you going to do to it?" I started crying, knowing my mother was still going to take it away as soon as it was born.

"I will hide it. Hopefully she'll be raised with more sense than you have."

I let out a loud cry when she said that. If Daniel were here, he would help me. What was I going to do? I couldn't lose my child…

"Please, mother. Don't." I replied, crying on my knees.

"Stop begging, foolish girl." She replied.

Suddenly I got a sharp pain in my back that went all the way down to my toes, "Ahhh!" I screamed.

"What is your problem? Get a grip on yourself." Cora replied.

"Stop it, Mother!" I replied through screams and through tears, it was all I could do to spit those three words out.

"Regina, you can't possibly miss him that much-"

"AHHHHH!" Another sharp pain shot through my back, I rolled over from my knees onto my side, curled up in a ball as tight as I could be with a nine month pregnant belly between my chest and my knees.

"Cora?!" Henry shouted, "What are you doing to her?!" He ran up to the door.

"I'm doing nothing," She slammed him against the wall with magic, "She's bringing it upon herself."

"No! I'm not- ahh!" I tried to say the words, but it wasn't working. I was in too much pain.

"Cora, she's giving birth!" Henry shouted at her.

Cora took her magic off of him and he was released from the wall. He rode his horse all the way to the doctor, to bring him here.

"Regina, breathe deep." The doctor kept telling me, but truthfully I wanted to rip his throat. Simple as that.

I got up off of my side with much help and walked over to the bed. I laid down and started crying again, both from pain and from knowing this child will be taken as soon as she's born.

"Regina, stop crying. You sound like an imbecile!" Cora said.

"Cora, please, she is in great pain." The doctor looked over at her for a quick second.

Cora turned around quickly and walked to the other end of the room.

For the life of me, I couldn't get comfortable, at least as comfortable as one can get when giving birth. My long hair was all in my face and I had nothing to tie it with, this bed was horribly uncomfortable, and everyone was watching me. The last thing made it extremely awkward.

"Regina," The doctor said while pulling the bottom of my nightgown back down, "You're not ready yet. A few more hours." He walked out of the room with my mother.

"My darling," Father came over to me and hugged me, "I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

I thought carefully about this one, what all _could_ he really do to help me?

"Please, can you get me something to tie my hair with? It's sticking to my face from sweat." I asked as calmly as I could.

"Yes, dear. Anything else?" He asked.

"Do I have to stay in this room?" I asked him.

"Your mother…your mother wants you to." He replied with sadness in his voice.

"Daddy, please, help me. I can't give my baby up!"

He reached down and hugged me, "You are strong, Regina. Your mother is weaker than you, that is why she is doing this."

"Daddy…help me. Please!" I cried out again, I didn't know what to do anymore.

"Sweetheart I wish I could. Your mother would kill both of us if I tried to get you out of this room." His eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry."

Hours passed, it felt like a whole day had gone by. I was in so much pain that I couldn't stay still, finally the doctor came back in.

"She's ready." He turned to Cora and stated.

Mother turned away and faced the wall like she did when she was mad.

The doctor started telling me what to do again, _breathe, push, breathe, push. _I got it already!

"One last time, Regina." He told me.

I held my breath and did what he said.

A moment later, so much of the pressure was gone and I heard a cry, this time it wasn't from me.

"It's a girl." The doctor told me, coldhearted and no love. Just like my mother, "Do you want to hold-"

"No, she doesn't." Cora walked over to us and shot him a look.

"Mother please! You have no say-" She silenced me with a flick of her wrist.

"Trust me, she doesn't want to hold her." Cora repeated.

I was bawling, tears were streaming down my face. I was doing all I could to tell the doctor not to give her to my mother, she was horribly evil and always would be.

"Stop it, Regina!" She shouted at me, "You're such a fool. Be glad someone like the king married you."

The doctor just got my baby to be quiet, and Cora grabbed her. She immediately started crying again, screaming.

"It's okay, Grandma's got you." She rocked back and forth with my screaming baby in her arms. She wasn't giving up on the cries.

"Be quiet," She flicked her wrist again and used magic on this poor, screaming newborn baby. "That's better." She smiled evilly.

"Cora, have you changed your mind on this?" Henry asked her.

"Shut up, fool. I don't listen to you." She yelled at him.

"I'm sorry." He backed away, terrified.

She reached down and got in my baby's face, "It's time to go." She told her.

Bella was screaming and kicking, she didn't want to go with her. She knew how horrible she was.

"Cora, she wants her mother." The doctor dared to say.

"Too bad. She's not getting her." Cora replied and walked out of the door.

That was the first and last time I saw my little girl, forever. She was never coming back. When my mother left the room, my voice came back.

"How could she be so evil?!" I screamed at anyone who was listening.

"I'm sorry, Regina." The doctor was packing up his things.

I rolled over on my side and buried my face in the cold pillow. I cried for days, right there on that bed.

Cora finally visited me, "Get up." She said dryly.

"No." I replied.

"What did you just say?" She asked.

"I said no."

"You're getting up. The king is going to be back and you're not the least bit presentable." She said.

"You've taken away Daniel, you've taken away Bella, what else do you possibly want from me?"

"I want you to be happy." She smiled.

"I will never be happy with that man, you've taken all of my happiness away." I replied through tears.

"That was not happiness, Regina, that was stupidity."

"Fine, I was stupid then. But I _was_ happy. You took it all away from me."

"Come on, stupid girl." She dragged me by my arm out the door, "Get out of these ratty clothes and into your dress. The king will be back shortly."

I peeled my smelly, ratty nightgown off that I'd been wearing since Bella was born, five days already. I looked in the mirror at my body, it looked horrible. I had never looked this awful in my life. Not only was I probably thirty pounds or more overweight, I had stretch marks all over my stomach. They were just horrible reminders of my child being taken away from me. My face was pale, and my eyes had dark circles from crying and little sleep.

I put a clean gown on, another that I had worn when I was pregnant. Another horrible reminder. I walked back in front of the mirror and took a look at myself again. I still looked horrible.

"Drink water, dearie, it helps with the circles." A voice said from behind me somewhere.

I turned around and looked at this odd creature.

"Rumplestiltskin is the name, dearie, at your service. For a price."

"I have nothing you need to service." I replied, "I don't even know you or how you got in my room."

"I have my ways." He laughed, "And I also have my ways in magic." He rubbed his hands together and smiled.

"I don't want your magic. I've seen what it does to people." I started crying again.

"Don't cry, dearie, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to help you by teaching you magic."

"No, get out." I replied and walked to him. I pushed him out of my door and locked it shut. "That should fix that-"

"Did you really think that could stop me?" He reappeared in my room, door still shut and locked.

"How can you help me, Rumple…Rumpleshtilt…"

"RumpleSTILTskin."

"Yes, that."

"I can help you by giving you magic, magic to defeat your mother."

This got my attention, anything to defeat my evil mother. He told me all about magic and I said I'd give it some thought. He finally left my room and stayed gone, though I had an eerie feeling that I was still being watched.

**_A few days later_**

"Here Regina, put this on." Mother walked in with a new gown.

"No."

"What?" She replied.

"No!" I turned around and pushed her against the mirror with my magic, "Goodbye mother." I flicked my wrists and into the mirror she went.

"Regina, stop this foolishness this instant." She was beating against the mirror.

"Not happening." I pushed my hands forward and shattered the mirror with more magic, I guess this really did come in handy, now that I knew how to use it.

Though I had fixed that problem, I still had the king and Snow…that wretched Snow.

I was never going to forget about my Bella, though everyone wanted me to. She was alive, somewhere, hopefully, if my mother didn't kill her.

I had to find her one day, I will.

* * *

**Annnnnnd that's a wrap! What'd you guys think of the first chapter? **

**Please leave you reviews, and favorite it if you liked it! :) **

**Thanks,**

**G.**


	2. Chapter 2- The Journey

**Hello all! I hope your Monday was as good as Monday's can usually get :p once again, I was having computer "fun" at work...#BadMondays**

**Anyways, I'm SUPER sorry this took so long for me to update. It may not be long to you, but it was to me! I'm used to updating in a matter of 2 or so days. But this story is more challenging for me to write, it consists of two people that we never really saw interact all that much, so therefore I'm literally pulling the Leopold character straight from my imagination. **

**This story is also more of a tragedy than my other one, a truly sad one. It really has to make me think long and hard on how to put the scenes in my head into words, because I want to make sure I write it all down with the tragic feel that it needs.**

**To my reviewers: **

**Casey: Thank you! I appreciate hearing that :)**

**Kaityrae33: Yes! You'll see a huge spin-off of the other story at the end of this chapter with Rumple :)**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Thank you also for reading this, I hope you enjoy!**

**G.**

* * *

"Regina, the king said to let you know that he will be gone for a week." One of the maids said to me.

"Thank you." I replied calmly.

I may have sounded calm on the outside, but I was very, very excited on the inside.

This meant no more drunken nights, no more "staying silent by his side", nothing. At least for a week.

"He wants you to come with him." She added.

"I..." This had need happened before. The only other time I had left the palace with him was for our "honeymoon", if you can call it that. "Why?" I asked.

"All he said to me was to get your things ready for a trip, one on horseback."

"Horseback?" I asked, a little shocked. "I haven't ridden a horse since..." I paused to think of the last time. It was the day that Daniel died, the day that I had gone to tell him of our child.

"Since when, your majesty?" The servant asked.

I looked down and closed my eyes, "It's not important."

"Okay. I'll start packing your things." She said and went to my closet.

It had been about a month since my daughter was taken away from me, I hadn't seen my mother since then. The king had pretty much taken me and hid me away in his castle, he wanted me to be a mother to Snow. I was doing the best I could, but it was so hard for many reasons. One being the fact that I really am a mother, and my daughter isn't here with me. I don't even know _where_ she is or _who _she's with.

"Regina," The king walked in alone.

"Yes?" I asked from my vanity.

"I need you to keep Snow company on this trip, make sure she stays out of trouble."

He was talking to me like I was a baby sitter, not his wife.

"Okay, and what is this trip for?" I asked softly.

"I need to make a trade." He said, kindly but abruptly.

"What kind of trade?"

He exhaled loudly, as though I was starting to irritate him, "For business, king's business."

I was annoyed that he wouldn't tell me what was going on. Whether he wanted to act like it or not, I was still legally his wife, "And I am the queen." I said, a little too proudly.

"A queen who got lucky," He was walking closer to me, angering with each footstep, "A queen who could very well become shunned by everyone." He said, now in my face.

When he spoke those last words, I could smell his breath. He had been drinking once again. I was now very glad that there were others accompanying us on this trip, less chance of Leopold doing anything to me.

"Your majesty," The maid came back in as Leopold was standing over me, "Oh I'm so sorry to-"

Leopold straightened up, "You weren't disturbing anything, I was just leaving actually." He turned back to me, "We will be leaving in one hour." Then he left the room.

"Your majesty, I set out your clothes for today on your bed. Would you like to check them to see if they're the ones you would like?" She asked politely.

I had tears in my eyes from thinking of our most recent conversation, "I'm sure they are fine, they always are." I turned back to my mirror and saw my red face.

"Are you okay, your majesty?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I wiped a tear off of my cheek and turned toward the kind woman, "Please forgive me for not remembering your name." I said, somewhat smiling.

"It's okay, I've worked here for many years and very few have taken the time to remember it." She replied.

"But I want to take the time to, may I ask, what is your name?"

"May you ask? You're the queen!" She said, shocked at my forgetfulness as to who has the power here.

"You know what I mean, what is your name?" I asked again.

"Clara, my name is Clara." She said, leaning her head down a little.

"Nice to finally know your name, Clara." I said with a smile.

"Now may I ask, why are you crying, your majesty?" She asked.

"Please, you don't have to call me majesty. I really don't like that name."

"What shall I call you?"

"Just Regina, please."

"Okay, Regina…" She said cautiously, as if someone was going to scold her.

"Much better." I said. I got up and walked over to my bed, picking up the beautiful dress that Clara had laid out for me.

"Regina, you avoided my question, what is wrong?" She asked again.

I took in a deep breath and sighed slightly when I exhaled, "It's just that I…" I wanted to tell her so badly about missing my baby, but she didn't even know I was ever pregnant. It was all a huge secret, no one knew except my family and Leopold. I brushed my hand over my stomach, it was still a little flabby and not back to normal.

"Were you…" Clara started to say something, but then she stopped.

I turned around and looked at her, "Was I what?" I asked, hoping she didn't know.

"Please forgive me for asking this, but did you have a child?" She asked, again very cautiously.

I was dumbfounded, how did she guess? I didn't know what to say, whether to tell her yes, and explain what happened, or to lie and say no, and make another excuse as to why I'm like this. I closed my eyes and pictured Daniel in my head, my mother plunging her hand into his chest, ripping his heart out and crushing it. Memories were playing back to when I laid and cried on him for what felt like forever, holding him in one arm and my stomach in the other. I opened my eyes and tears rushed to the top, running down my face, "Yes." I said quietly, not looking at her.

"Oh Regina…" She said, relaxing her shoulders a little. She began walking toward me.

"But you must never tell anyone, if word gets out I would be banned from the kingdom, I would have nowhere to live." Another tear strolled down my cheek.

"I would never." She nodded her head in respect.

"How did you guess?" I asked.

"There were plenty of signs…your dresses have been getting bigger on you, your out of control emotions, and other things too."

I turned back away from her, closing my eyes again and trying to hold my tears in.

"What happened to your baby?" She asked.

The dam broke, I began to sob.

She began to look worried, "I'm so sorry Regina, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, it's just a touchy subject." I took a deep breath in, "You must promise to never tell anyone, it will never leave this room."

"Promise." She replied.

"Before I was engaged to the king, I was actually engaged to another man, Daniel. He was the stable boy, and we were planning on running off together, to get away from my horrible mother. Someone found this out and told my mother. When she found out, she came and ripped his heart out, squeezing it and throwing it out of her hand like dust."

"So Daniel is…"

"Daniel is the father of my child. But absolutely no one knows that except for me, and now you. You must never let it slip out of your mouth."

"The king doesn't know?" She asked surprised.

"No."

"Doesn't he know that you were pregnant? It's sort of a hard thing to miss." She replied.

"He knew, but he thought it was his. The night before our wedding, I came for dinner. I got him drunk on wine, and the next day he believed that we had slept together." I said, a little ashamed of myself for doing such a horrid thing.

"He believes that?"

"Yes, to this day. He told me he was too embarrassed. I thought that my plan would work, that I would be able to keep my baby and raise her as ours, but it failed. It failed miserably." I began to sob once again, thinking of when my mother silenced my screaming newborn with magic, her only being minutes old.

"Oh Regina I'm so sorry." She walked closer to me and started to give me a hug, but stopped herself. "Do you mind if I…"

I reached out and hugged her before she could say anything else; I needed it more than ever. She actually cared about my problems, she was willing to listen to me and help me. She was there for me, unlike anyone else.

"It's okay." I replied, wiping a tear off of my cheek. "I will find her one day, I know I will."

* * *

"Here is your horse." The stable hand handed the reins to me, following my gorgeous horse.

"Rosie!" I said excitedly. It had felt like so long since I had seen her, which it had been truly.

I put the reins around her neck and stepped into the stirrup. I really had to work to pull myself up. It was probably from the extra weight, or maybe from this dress! This was also new, I had never ridden in a dress before. It was challenging, but I did it.

"Snow, you have to get on your horse. Otherwise you'll have to stay here." I said to the girl, who was currently standing a few feet away from her horse.

"I'm never riding again!" She said and crossed her arms.

"But you need to."

"I'll just stay here." She added.

I got off of my horse and walked up to her; I put my hands on her shoulder and kneeled down so our faces would be level. "It's okay, you have to get back up and try again." I said, looking into her eyes and trying to sound as assuring as I possibly could.

"But-"

"No buts. I'll be here and your father will be here, you won't get hurt."

"I'm not afraid of getting hurt..." She looked away.

"That was a onetime thing; he won't run away like that again. Especially not with me around. Okay?" I said, putting my finger on her nose.

She grinned, "Okay."

"Now let's get you on this horse!" I said, standing back up straight.

She climbed up onto her horse for the first time since it had run away with her. The day that ruined my life.

She was very nervous, you could see it.

"Relax, Snow...if he feels that you're nervous, he'll take control over you. You're the boss of him." I said to her.

She relaxed her shoulders a little, "O-okay."

I climbed on my horse, "Are we ready?" I asked her.

"I guess so."

We began walking our horses to where we were supposed to meet the king. The bouncing was pinching all of the extra fat on my stomach, I gently grabbed it.

"You okay?" Snow asked concerned.

She didn't ever know I was pregnant either, she had been told that I was severely sick and that I could not be around her.

"Yes sweetheart." I replied, letting go of my stomach.

We walked a little ways longer and finally met up with the king, our journey was about to begin.

* * *

"We will stop here." The king announced. It was getting dark, and the guards still had to pitch our tents.

Honestly, I was glad we were at a stopping point. All of the slow, long walking was making my back and butt start to hurt; I knew I'd be really sore tomorrow.

"Your majesties, your tent is set." One of the guards said.

We both nodded at him.

"Snow," Leopold said, "This one here will be your tent." He pointed to one.

"Yes father." She said.

"Goodnight, go to sleep. We have an even longer journey tomorrow." Leopold told his daughter.

"I will. Goodnight." Snow went inside her tent and closed to curtain.

Leopold walked toward our tent, and that was my cue to follow. I walked behind him (as always) to our tent.

He started changing into different clothes. I waited, he has told me he didn't want to see my flabby stomach. Yet, that doesn't seem to bother him when he's drunk and needs "company".

He went to bed and pulled the covers over him, turning on his side. I began to change my clothes; it was hard to get in and out of these tight fitting dresses, especially in a tent.

I climbed into the bed, turning my back towards him like always. I never could look in his face; every time I did I would have nightmares of Daniel. Horrible, evil nightmares.

Leopold turned over; I could feel him looking at me.

"Regina," He said.

I was thinking of ignoring him, acting as though I had already gone to sleep. But I knew that wouldn't work, "Yes?" I replied.

"Let me see your face." He said.

"I do not want to move."

"I said let me see your face." He got sterner this time, but still quiet enough that no one could hear.

I reluctantly turned over and saw him looking at me. He awkwardly ran his fingers through my long hair; the strands went down to the middle of my stomach.

He followed the strands of hair until he got to my chest, he stopped.

"What are you-"

"Shh." He interrupted.

My heart thumped harder; there were people around...his _daughter_ let alone. Why would he be doing this now?

He slowly pulled my nightgown down, exposing my bare chest.

"Leopo-" I began.

"I said shh."

He kept pulling the top down until it stopped from the lack of fabric, my chest was fully exposed.

He was staring at it like he had just struck gold; I've seen that look too many times.

"There are people around..." I whispered, trying to get him to stop.

"As long as we're quiet."

"Maybe I won't be." I replied.

This made him angry, "You will be." He yanked my nightgown down harder, ripping it slightly. He slowly trailed his hand from my neck to the top of my stomach, then back up to my chest. He stopped there, stroking and massaging.

It felt good, but I didn't want it. Not with him, not now, and truthfully not ever. I knew there was no way to stop him, though.

He wanted the pleasure of his wife in me, but I would never be his wife. I had never even met her, how was I supposed to act like her?

He took his other hand and started massaging both breasts. While doing that, he slowly climbed on top of me, pulling the blankets over our bodies.

* * *

The next morning, we got up and left early. I still had no idea where we were going, the king would still not tell me.

"Snow?" I said, falling back to ride beside her.

"Yes?"

"Where are we going? Do you know?"

"Of course I know!" She replied, "My father has made a deal with another kingdom."

I felt hurt, he would tell his daughter but not his wife? "What kind of deal?" I asked.

"A deal with someone named 'Rumplestiltskin'."

"What is the deal about?" I asked worriedly, Rumplestiltskin's deals were never good.

"He said that he would give us the gold that we need in trade of something." Snow replied.

"Trade of what?"

"I don't know, father wouldn't tell me. He said he didn't want to hurt me."

I didn't answer her, instead, I thought about what he could possibly trading.

We finally arrived at Rumplestiltskin's castle.

"Regina, come." The king ordered.

I did as I was told and followed him into the castle.

"Stay behind me." One of the guards, Rivers, said to us.

He drew his sword and we walked through the castle.

Suddenly, Rumplestiltskin popped out of nowhere and laughed his signature laugh, "Welcome dearies. I've been...expecting you." He looked at me and twirled his fingers as though he was touching my face.

"About our deal, I don't think this is a good idea-" Leopold started saying.

"_Nobody_ breaks a deal with me!" Rumplestiltskin shouted in a deep, mean voice. "Our deal will be kept."

"I don't want to trade my wife for a night just for gold, you don't deserve a night with her."

I gasped, I couldn't believe Leopold had even _considered_ "trading" me for one night to this creature.

"What do you think we'll be doing tonight?" Rumplestiltskin asked slyly.

"Why does one normally ask for a night with someone else's wife?" Leopold asked.

Rumplestiltskin walked toward me. He reached up and touched my face, he walked around my body and his scaly fingers scraped along my cheeks.

"No." He said.

"No what?" Leopold asked.

"I'm not wanting her for that reason. I want her to make things right, we have a history."

When he said this my fists clenched, I never wanted to hear from him again. He'd want me to use more dark magic like I did with my mother. As much as I enjoyed it, I saw what it had done to him and to my mother, he was not going to persuade me to do this.

"Take her then." Leopold said. He turned around and he and his entourage left the castle, leaving me and Rumple.

"Hello dearie. I haven't seen you since..." He put his fingers on his chin, "Since the wedding."

I stayed silent.

"What? You aren't speaking to me? And why not?" He asked.

I didn't answer him.

"_Why_ are you not _speaking_ to _me_?!" He yelled.

When he did that, I flinched a little. "I don't want to hear what you have to say."

"What? All I wanted to say was that I was happy for you."

"For marrying that horrible man? He is a great leader but a horrible husband! His drunken stupors lead to horrible nights with him. He's a cruel man when he's drunk." I began to tear up.

"I was happy for you...and Daniel." He said, slightly smiling and looking away.

"H-how did you know?" I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"I see the future dearie! I know all." He replied.

I didn't reply, instead I crossed my arms and tried to hold more tears back.

"And yes I know what happened. I can find her, you know."

"Who?" I asked.

"Bella." He said, smiling.

"I never told anyone that name! How did you know?!"

"Do you listen dearie? I just said I know all!" He replied.

I wiped a tear off of my cheek, "How would you find her?" I asked.

"Magic of course."

"Dark magic?" I asked him.

"Is there any other kind?" He replied.

"I don't want you using dark magic on my child. Anyways, even if I could find her it wouldn't do any good. I can't leave the king's side, and he doesn't want another daughter. He doesn't want a wife. He already has a perfect daughter who he gives all of his attention to. He doesn't want anyone else in his life."

"So you never plan on having kids?" Rumplestiltskin asked, making a pouty face.

"No. Never."

"I see the future. The future doesn't lie."

What did he mean? Did he see me and the king having children in the future? Why was he telling me this anyways?

"Bella and Pippa, has a nice little ring. Doesn't it?" He asked.

"Pippa? Who's Pippa?" I asked, confused.

"Oh you'll find out later."

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"I've said too much already." He put his hand to his mouth.

I looked at this crazy man, his hair was frizzed, his eyes were green, "You're insane." I said.

"Maybe." He replied, "And you have power. Power that you are currently wasting because of your 'lover/husband'."

"He's not my lover, not by choice."

"Either way dearie, he's still your lover and he's still your husband whether you like it or not. Now you can make your life somewhat enjoyable or you can live miserably with no magic at all, you choose."

I thought about this for a minute, magic could make me happy. Magic could take my troubles away. Maybe it could even bring Daniel back, maybe it could help me.

* * *

**So what'd you think of this chapter? It's a little shorter than the "All Of My Love Is Back" chapters, but they probably will always be shorter because I'm covering a bigger time frame here :)**

**So Clara...friend or foe? What about Leopold trading Regina off for one night for gold? Pretty horrible, isn't it?! **

**This story makes me sad a lot of time because of the fact that Regina doesn't want to be with the king, that she's forced. Hence the name "This Isn't Love", neither of them truly love each other, but they were brought "together" by Snow, the one that ruined Regina's life. **

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! :) Please and thanks!**

**G.**


	3. Chapter 3- Bruises

**Hello guys! Okay so first things first, I made this chapter pretty short. I really couldn't add much more to it, but this might be more of the style of this fic. Like i've said before, it's muchhhh harder for me to write than the other one is, so it's really a challenge for me to get this done.**

**But this one's a little over 1,000 words, it's going to probably be the shortest chapter of even the future ones.**

**To my reviewer: **

**Kaityrae33: Thanks :)**

**Happy reading! :) Don't forget to leave your thoughts! :)**

**G.**

* * *

Days had gone by since our journey to Rumplestiltskin's castle. We made up- we were "friends". At least as friendly as you can be with someone like that.

The king had woke me up, I was still laying in bed. I was sore, I had bruises in too many different places. I hated it when he got drunk. He'll always have the memory of his dead wife no matter how much he drinks, and I'll never amount to her in his eyes- no matter what I do.

If Daniel were alive, I would still be the only thing in his heart, the sparkle in his eyes. Instead, it was all brutally taken away from me and a new, horrible life was given.

"Regina?" Clara walked into my room.

I sat up slowly in my bed, "Yes?"

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were still asleep." She replied nervously.

"I wasn't, it's okay." I leaned up against the headboard and put my hand on my shoulder, stretching it out.

She noticed that I was in pain and walked to the bedside, "Are you okay?" She asked.

I groaned a little, "Not really." I said, looking bashfully at her.

"What's wrong?"

I sighed, I didn't want to tell her. Though she knew of the king's drunken stupors, she didn't know everything that happened along with them, "Just…slept wrong." I lied.

She looked at me suspiciously, she could tell I wasn't telling her the truth, "Regina, dear, you can tell me." She laid her hand on my leg that was still under the blanket.

I looked into her eyes; they were so caring and kind. She wanted to listen, she wanted to help.

"The king…he's such a…" I stopped myself. I wasn't supposed to say anything of this.

"Such a what, darling?" She asked, tilting her head.

I could feel my body tense up even more than before, "He's just so…brutal." I said, shaking my head back slowly. I blinked my eyes a few times and looked back into her eyes, "Please, don't tell anyone," I felt tears coming to the surface, "He would be so embarrassed if he even knew that you know he gets so drunk. Let alone abuse me."

She gently grabbed my hand between both of hers, "It's okay. I won't." She took a deep breath in, "I understand your pain, dear girl."

"You do?"

"Yes, not in the same way. But my father, when I was young, he would get so drunk and come home late, waking us all up just to beat us." She looked down, this was still a horribly touchy subject for her.

"I'm sorry." I swallowed hard.

"We can relate, though." She said, perking back up a little, "I know what it feels like to be lonely and to be abused, and to not be able to get out of it is the worst."

I looked at her and squinted my eyes, why did she want to help me so much? No one was ever this kind to me, no one but Daniel.

"Here honey, let's get you up. It's time for the chef to be finishing breakfast up and we need to get you ready to go down there." She said. She stood up and lent me a hand, I stepped out of the bed and looked down to flatten my nightgown out.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what, dear?" She asked as she was getting my dress out.

"For being so kind."

"I'm the maid, I have to do all of this." She said.

"No, I mean you don't have to do _all_ of this. You've really become a friend, Clara, thank you for that." I said with a slight smile.

She looked over at me, "You're welcome sweetie. You needed one." She winked.

She got my dress out of the closet and began to take it off of the hanger. She laid it on the bed for me and walked out.

I reached down and grabbed the bottom of my nightgown, pulling it up over my head. I grabbed the dress off of the bed and walked to the mirror. I stood in front of it and studied my body closely; it looked so horrible. I had never been in worse shape in my whole life, and all I could think about every time I saw it was Bella. When I would think about Bella, I would think about Daniel. When I would think about Daniel, I would cry. I tried to get his face out of my head.

I looked back into the mirror and saw the bruises that was on my chest and arms, all from Leopold holding me too tight.

I shook my head, trying not to tear up and turned away from the mirror. I put the corset on- Leopold always wanted me to look my best, even if I was never allowed to leave the castle. The blouse that Clara had gotten for me had a few strings loose in it.

"Clara?" I called out, she was usually standing by the door waiting for me to come out.

"Yes?" She walked in.

"Can you fix this?" I showed her the blouse and pulled a little at the strings.

"Yes, I can do that later. I'll get you a different one for today." She looked up from the cloth I was holding in my hand and tilted her head, studying my arms, "Regina? What happened here?" She gently touched the top of my arm.

I winced a little from the bruise that she touched, they were fresh, therefore they hurt a lot still, "Nothing." I tried to play it off.

"Regina, they're finger marks." She pursed her lips, "This needs to stop."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes and who's going to make it stop? I certainly can't, and neither can you. The only time it'll stop is when-" I stopped myself. I was almost going to say when he's dead, but I didn't want to say it front of anyone else. I didn't want to have the thought of death in my mind, it was too cruel.

"When what?" Clara asked.

I shook my head, "Not important." I grabbed my forearm with my other hand, "I can't make it stop." I said.

She looked at me compassionately, I could feel the sympathy radiating off of her, she truly felt sorry for me.

"It doesn't matter." I shook it off.

"It does matter; you're too young for this." She rubbed her hand on my arm softly.

"No one realizes that except me and you, the king most definitely does not."

She went over to the closet and got a new blouse for me, "Here, maybe this one will be better." She handed it to me.

As I was putting it on, she spoke up again, "He needs to realize that you're not a toy, you're not a ragdoll. You can't just be pushed and…and tortured."

"Apparently I can." I swallowed hard. The shirt fit tight around my arms, covering all of my bruises except the ones on the very top of my chest, "Oh no." I said, looking into the mirror.

She walked up behind me and also looked into the mirror, "Hold on, we can fix that when you do your hair and your makeup, okay?" She said, nodding reassuringly.

"Okay."

I proceeded to do my hair, and then my makeup. When I finished, she took the foundation from the vanity and dipped the brush into it, "I'm not trying to be awkward or anything here, but it'll help." She said as she was rubbing the brush onto my chest.

I laughed a little, "It's okay. I understand."

She covered the bruises up with the makeup then put everything back.

"Now that looks better." She said as we looked into the mirror again.

I nodded.

"Ready for some breakfast?" She asked.

"Very."

* * *

**I really love this chapter but I'm pretty disappointed in myself for not being able to write more of it :/ Oh well.**

**Whatcha guys think?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**G.**


End file.
